The present invention is in the technical field of lighting. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of body attachment. Women and men wear costumes for different events throughout the year. They wear nipple jewelry to decorate their bodies. They also wear body lights to decorate their bodies and to be seen at night. Nipple jewelry covers, also known as pasties, with adhesive backing do not include lights and body lights would have to be worn separately.
There exists a need for an illuminated device that is removably attached to a body.
There also exists the need to for a body attachment with a light for users to wear over nipples.
There also exists a need for an illuminated removable nipple cover to have a batter powered LED light that is attached in the center.
There also exists a need for a removable illuminated nipple cover having a dome shape design allows room for the light and provides a better fit over the breasts.
Multiple embodiments of the system are disclosed herein. It will be understood that other objects and purposes of the invention, and variations thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.